The following description relates to the field of radiotherapy, in particular to radiotherapy devices, radiotherapy treatment methods and computer software products used in this field.
Radiotherapy of radiation therapy is the treatment of cancer and other diseases with ionizing radiation. Ionizing radiation deposits energy that injures or destroys cells in the area subjected to the radiation by damaging their genetic material, making it impossible for these cells to continue to grow. Radiotherapy devices often use gamma radiation (or x-rays) for irradiating target cells. Unfortunately, the radiation damages both cancer cells and normal cells. Even if normal cells may have better cell repairing capabilities, damaging normal cells is one source of side effects that may occur during radiotherapy.
Alternatively or additionally, chemotherapy may be used to damage cancer cells by using chemicals, usually known as antineoplastic drugs. Chemotherapy influences the human body at a whole. As the chemotherapeutic drug remains within the body for a certain time after administration, side effects may arise even after chemotherapy has stopped.